The present invention relates to a floor structure of a vehicle body, and, more particularly, relates to a floor structure of a vehicle body including a joint portion in which an end of a cross member extending on a floor member of a vehicle body in the width direction thereof is joined to a tunnel member extending at a center portion of the vehicle body in the forward/backward direction thereof.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-251761 has disclosed a floor structure of a vehicle body including a joint portion in which an end portion of a cross member extending on a floor member of a vehicle body in the width direction thereof is joined to a tunnel member extending at a center portion of the vehicle body in the forward/backward direction thereof.